


jubilant

by fightfortherightsofhouseelves



Series: carouse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Handjobs&Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves
Summary: milestone celebration fic #2(all milestone celebration fics are posted under the series carouse. click on the series to see all published fics!)
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: carouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694194
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	jubilant

**Author's Note:**

> have a brief tedoire for the milestone celebration (slightly nsfw)

Her hand is skirting down his chest to his waist, over the dark drizzle of hair to dip inside his waistband as he shudders, grasps her shoulders with trembling palms.

“Vic,” Teddy moans as her fingers curl around him for the very first time, his mind exploding in millions of different colors. Oh, god.

She crawls over him, straddling him, as he leans back, electric blue head of hair rested against the headboard of her childhood bed.

Teddy rapidly fumbles with the zip on his trousers, pulls it quickly, and moans louder when she squeezes harder, her hand moving up and down - clumsily at first, but firmer so as she eases into a steady rhythm, big blue eyes curiously watching, registering every response ghosting over his scrunched face.

Her head dips lower, strawberry blond hair tickling loose over her shoulders like a pennant, wet, pink lips slightly parted.

“Oh, Vic,” Teddy gasps once her mouth settles on him, his heart strumming maddeningly, wildly.

There’s a loud buzz in his ears when she takes him in; he’s deaf, and dizzy, and absolutely giddy, pulsing with life, with ever-increasing excitement.

“Vic, oh, Vic.”

Her eyes dart up and his mind goes instantly blank. There’s nothing, nothing in the world that would ever come close to the feeling of her hands on him, her mouth around him, her beautiful lips telling him she loves him, she’s ready before they slide down and send him into the clouds, over the moon.

But suddenly the blissful feeling’s gone, and Victoire’s stumbling towards the door, frantic. She’s pressing her might against the door and oh, no, oh, fuck!

They weren’t supposed to be home, she said her parents wouldn’t be home. She said...

“Out,” comes Bill’s low bark and Teddy’s heart sinks, violently falls into his stomach.

Her body against the door, Vic drags the back of her hand over her mouth, her swollen lips, distraught and staring resentfully into the distance as Teddy tries to right his clothes, his hair as subtly as possible.

“Hi, Bill,” he tries on a faltering smile when Vic opens the door and there stands her angry, scarred, curse-breaker of a father.

“Out,” Bill growls again and Teddy fears that he might lose his wits. His faint smile instantly whiters.

So, with a long look at Victoire, a squeeze of her hand, Teddy ducks his head and shuffles past the two of them, taking the stairs three at a time and spinning on his heel fast, faster than ever, to Apparate away.

He hears Vic shout after him that she’ll owl him later and that everything is terribly silly, he shouldn’t worry. Fortunately, Bill’s own roars are drained away by the whirling and twirling, violent spins until he reaches safety.

“Don’t,” Teddy mutters, pasty white face hidden as he hurries past Harry and Ginny and thumps the door closed behind him, disappearing into the room that’s always been his.

“I’ll go talk to Bill,” Harry sighs once he’s recovered, shoulders tensed, throwing aside the wash cloth he’d been holding.


End file.
